


Shouyou the Red-Haired Shrimpy

by Peppermintfeather



Series: Haikyuu Song Parodies [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermintfeather/pseuds/Peppermintfeather
Summary: Rudolph has a red nose, Hinata has red hair, both can jump high and bring light to their team. So enjoy the tale of Hinata Shouyou, set to "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"





	Shouyou the Red-Haired Shrimpy

**Author's Note:**

> I've have this written in my little notebook since last October and wanted to wait until December to finally post it

You know Daichi and Ryuu, Bo and Terushima  
Asahi, Hajime, and Ushijima  
But do you recall  
The most famous spiker of all

Shouyou the red-haired shrimpy  
Had a stature rather short  
But that would never stop him  
From playing his favorite sport

All of the other athletes  
Did not want to join his team  
Until he got to high school  
Karasuno was his dream

Then one evening in the gym  
Tobio did say  
"Shouyou with your hair so bright  
Won't you hit my sets tonight"

Then how the athletes loved him  
The quick-freak duo gave them thrills  
Shouyou the red-haired shrimpy  
You'll lead us to nationals _(Like the Little Giant!)_


End file.
